The Seven Sins:  Chase Young
by rightknowmore
Summary: i guess this is a story on how Chase came to be who he is now. so don't forget to review and comment... on to chapter 1!
1. Vanity

Vanity

The Xiaolin dragon-in-training let down his silky, long black hair and brushed it, looking at his own, carefully preened reflection. Mirrors weren't forbidden in the Temple, just... weren't used. Chase was the only warrior who had one.

At night, he lay in his room, unable to sleep. His mirror safely hidden, so no one would find it. They didn't know about it anyways, and he would prefer to keep it that way. Chase briefly thought of his masters, with their _bald_ heads and _wrinkles_ and well... lack of beauty. He thought of how, before monks were accepted into the Temple, they had to shed all seven "Immoralities" that tied humans to the mortal world, in order to become "enlightened" or whatever. They were: Lust (and/or Vanity), Envy, Pride, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Wrath. His mind then flitted back to the not-so-long-ago memories of being inducted into the Xiaolin temple, and how he pleaded not to get his hair cut. His classmates, no... everyone, would glare at him as he strode out of his room: flowing hair, no blemish or flaw in sight. Of course, he always took care of that. He had a blemish remover recipe that he had found, and it wasn't all _that_ hard to make. When asked whether it was natural, he would reply, "Of course it is!" A lie, but lies were accepted in the temple. Bottom line: the mirror made him feel... confident.

He didn't understand what was so wrong with him. Why everyone... hated him. I mean, it's not like... Vanity is so wro-

~xXx~

Chase awoke to his shallow, rapid breathing and the calm, normal one of the feline beside him on the floor. _Those memories again. But why, all of a sudden, now? _The Prince of Darkness turned to the other side, and slipped back into unconsciousness.

The next morning he shattered all the mirrors in his palace. Chase never wanted to look at himself again. It would made him feel... sick.


	2. Envy

Envy

Chase never liked losing, _especially_ to his classmates. The masters always said on the subject of Envy, that "_...you should never be envious of anyone over anything"_ ... but for him, it was so hard not to.

He had to admit: he _was _a bit jealous of his fellow monks. They were always praised and spoiled and so on and so on. What about him? Perhaps because he wasn't _born_ there? Well, maybe he was overreacting, but still, he felt he was being... left out.

He wished he were better than them. He wished that, perhaps someday... _they _would be bowing to _him_! _Yes, that's a good idea..._ he thought, daydreaming, trying to ignore the voice of Guan who was sitting next to him.

"...So?" Guan finished, looking towards the other monk sitting next to him. Chase was brought back to reality.

"What?"

"What do you see yourself doing in like, I don't know, ten years?"

"Ruling the world." Chase said uninterestedly, looking up at the now ominous clouds. He _really_ didn't want to have this conversation.

"..."

"..."

Guan started laughing hysterically. "Oh really? And how do you expect to do _that_, Chase? ...Chase?"

_...good question._

Sometimes... he wished he had _real_ power... and he didn't mean the kind of elemental power that he _already_ had. He meant... the sort that makes people cower in fear of you... that sort of power.

"..."

"..."

Well, it wouldn't matter anyway; he could never be better than them. He could wish _all_ he wanted, and his dreams would never come true. _Ten years from now..._ he was lost in thought. He made it a goal to improve... on everything.

"..."

"...Not that this isn't fun but uh... I have somewhere to go to," Guan said as he stalked off, escaping the awkwardness of the conversation.

Chase was left in the now relentless rain. His "friend" had abandoned him yet again.

"...Ten years..."

~xXx~

"...Which one?" Wuya nagged, dragging him out of his unpleasant memories.

"Because _you_ smashed all the mirrors _you _have to decide." She was holding two _very_ identical robes in front of her."...So?"

"Either. Nothing would change how horrible you look _and_ act," He said as he strode out of the seemingly claustrophobic room. He was thinking of more... important things...


	3. Pride

Pride

"You're putting in a lot of effort today... May I ask why?"

Master Zhen inquired, as he and his youngest student were finished sparring.

"No reason, just wanted to fight better, sir."

They were sitting down now, the warrior pouring tea for him and his elder. The master breathing heavily, while Chase was hardly breaking a sweat.

"You know, you can confide in me, I won't tell anyone."

Chase sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted to bring this up. "Master, how would a Xiaolin warrior... take over the world?"

He could tell the elder was thinking over _what_ to say to him, and whether he should be concerned. "Chase... Xiaolin warriors don't conquer the world; we protect it from the Evils that try. You should know that by now."

The boy knew he shouldn't have even asked. "Sorry sir, just... wondering."

They were finished with their tea by now, running out of things to say.

_I would have to be... evil?_

"Apology accepted."

Awkward silence.

He wished now that he could disappear, to run away from the world... and the inhabitants in it.

Master Zhen was the first to speak. "So... ready for another round?" He was standing up now in a fighting stance, a smile on his... _wrinkled_ face. Chase suddenly remembered why he disliked old people.

"You want to see me beat you _again_?" They laughed, and charged at each other. For the first time, this felt... _natural_ to them.

_.:._

A new warrior was joining the temple today. Not a _Dragon_ like Dashi, Guan, and him; just another warrior. What made it exciting and unusual though, was that the masters had picked a _girl_ out of all the other applicants.

_... A girl._

Chase was absolutely fine with their decision. His mindset was a bit more... modern than his classmates. At about mid-morning she came. Her name... was Meng.

"Let me show you around." He said in a genial manner, as his primitive classmates snickered at the mere thought that they would have to share their training grounds with a _female._

After he showed her everything like where she was sleeping, where the assorted buildings are, etc., they sort of hid from everyone else for the rest of the day. As they were walking back for dinner, Meng asked, in a giggly voice,

"Which one of you guys, is the best warrior?"

"I am."

"Really? You think you can teach me sometime?"

"Sure."

Chase didn't have the heart to tell her he was only kidding. He looked up while saying this, and noticed how unusually bright the stars were.

_Is it really worth it?_

~xXx~

_Knock Knock._

"Chase?"

_Knock Knock._

"_Chase?"_

_Doesn't that boy have anything better to do than disturb me? _The annoyed Dragon prince asked himself as he turned his attention to the door, walked over, and opened it. His red-haired #1 fanboy was on his knees this time.

"What do you want _now,_ Spicer?"

The self-proclaimed "evil genius" was _begging._

"Chase? Will you be my friend-"

_No._

"- On Facebook?"

_...Oh God..._

Chase covered his face with his palm and then rubbed his temple. He only hoped the boy didn't have an ambition to surpass him; that he didn't have... Pride.


	4. Sloth

Sloth

"But what do we do about him? Obviously, we should be concerned."

"It's probably just a phase, he'll get over it."

"It isn't _natural_ for a Xiaolin warrior to be thinking about world conquest!"

"This _must_ be dealt with severe action!"

"Is there a way to drop him from the classes?"

"No. Only if he quit, and he's under _our_ care and_ our_ responsibility until he's an adult."

"Someone needs to talk to him..."

Chase was listening outside the door of the meditation room. He knew he couldn't trust anyone now...

...And he never would.

A voice in the back of his mind told him he had just lost the bright future his peers were surely to have.

_.:._

There was something about Spring that made their superiors more annoying than usual. Perhaps, it was that they not only made their students meticulously clean the temple, but also felt the need to cleanse their souls as well.

"Today, you will be learning Diligence."

A lone hand was raised.

"Why?" Chase said, more questioning his master than the actual lesson itself.

"Because... being lazy and careless invites the desire to sin."

The world seemed to stop for a moment.

Their master went on. "So, you'll be taking care of an animal for a month. You will feed it, bathe it, walk it... and give it a _name._"

As he was walking away, he added, almost with a smirk. "Have fun."

Another teacher strode in, carrying a very noisy, moving burlap bag. He set it on the ground, and let the inhabitants scamper out.

"Puppies!" Both Dashi and Guan shrieked as they ran over to pick up one for each of them. The smallest one, the runt of the group Chase guessed, walked towards him and looked up with sad, depressing eyes.

_Damn it._

He picked it up and cradled it against his chest. It squirmed at first, but eventually grew still and silent. He realized she was asleep... in his arms.

_Aww, damn it you're cute!_

Dogs were... okay, but Chase would've much preferred a cat, or even a plant. Not that he had grudge against canines, it's just... he didn't really like them...

... At least until now.

"What shall I name you?"

He immediately thought of his family left in their little village, hoping that one-day when their only son was all grown up and famous, that he would come visit them. He thought of his younger sister, Kamei, buried by a cherry tree on the hill by their house.

He missed her, so very much.

"Kamei..."

(_2 weeks later..._)

"Have my food, Kamei. I'm not all that hungry anyways."

The young teenager and the dog were sitting across from each other. Chase wasn't eating with his classmates, as usual. He was feeling really unsocial today.

Kamei, almost like a human, pushed back the plate, as if to say: "_Eat_, brother. Please?"

"Oh, very well. But _you_ have to eat too. How about this?" He said as he took out some of the food from his plate. "We'll split it in half. That way, I won't worry you, and you won't worry me."

On the other side of the courtyard...

"What is he _doing_?"

Dashi and Guan were eating together, as always.

"Taking this assignment too seriously, I guess."

"He's being weirder than usual."

"Yeah, that's Chase for ya'."

"So antisocial..."

Later that night...

Kamei's soft whimpering woke Chase up. He raised his head and saw the dog, patiently sitting by his door. She had to _go._

(_Later..._)

_It's been five minutes._

"Kamei? Kamei, come here!"

He looked around franticly, finally resting his eyes on the blackish small body of a dog at least fifty yards away, who was stopped in mid-trot.

"Kamei?"

The dog gazed back, her longing expression read: "Aren't you coming brother?"

They waited there in silence for what seemed like forever.

Kamei lowered her head, and ran away. Chase would never see her again.

(_Elsewhere...)_

"Oh, you poor thing! How did _you_ get here?" The woman exclaimed as she came to visit her daughter, and finding a very frail and weak animal lying on her grave.

_Maybe I'll keep you..._

"I'll name you... Kamei."

~xXx~

Chase opened his eyes to find himself among rows and rows of books; He fell asleep in his library. He got up, and made his way towards the front door. He thought he heard something familiar...

He wouldn't go through _that_ again.

(_Later..._)

Jack found a small, crying box outside. Upon further inspection, he realized what it was.

"Aww, a puppy!"

X

Sorry for the long wait, guys... and the_ weird_ chapter...

Anyways, thank you all for bearing with me!

- xXAwesomnessKiraXx


End file.
